Pontoon boats typically have a generally flat deck that is supported in the water by a pair of spaced apart pontoons. The stability of pontoon boats at rest and low speeds and their relatively large floor plans make them well suited for leisure and fishing.
However, the stability of pontoon boats tends to come at the cost of maneuverability and performance.
There is therefore a desire for a watercraft having the functionality and the stability of a pontoon boat at rest and low speeds, while improving the maneuverability and performance.